Artemis Fowl and the Silver Mist
by lorella moon
Summary: When Angeline Fowl decides to adopt a child for a year, recently re-orphaned Lissanna Okamoto ends up in Ireland with Artemis who doesn't really make an attempt to get along with her. As soon as the silver mist that has separated humanity and other mythological creatures for centuries starts to break and vanish, they must put aside their differences and keep the species separated


**HEY I'M BACK AGAIN :) **

**OKAY SO THIS TIME I GOT GREAT INSPIRATION FOR A NEW AF STORY**

**AND THIS WAS THE RESULT BUT I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT HELP**

**FROM MY BETA-READER Theresa L'Anne SO A BIG THANKS TO HER :D**

**WELL ANY WAYS I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR ELSE THE SERIES WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED **

**AND ENJOY THE STORY :D**

* * *

Lissanna sighed as she looked out the plane window to the blue sky. She hated being on a plane and could not wait until she finally had both feet on the ground again. She shifted in her seat and groaned when she accidentally elbowed the elderly lady next to her. Needless to say, she got quite the huge lecture from the old lady on how she should have manners and behave like a proper young lady. She decided to ignore her in favor of looking out the window once more. Hopefully, when she got bounced off to another family, she'd be able to take a boat or something.

Despite the fact that she had only spent 2 years with the Minaslovias, she had gotten attached, something that she now regretted. She could still remember Marcele Minaslovia's kind face as she dropped her off at school, and James Minaslovia's teasing laughter as he tried to teach her mathematics. Unlike the other family she had been with, she had not been a burden, and despite her reclusive tendencies, she had started to warm up to them. And then she walked home one day to see the yellow police tape surrounding her adoptive family's mansion.

Murdered by lions they said. Hardly believable since there had been no zoo out breaks. That and the closest zoo was in the next borough, but there had been witnesses saying there had sighted a lion and all the wreckage pointed to what the witnesses said. Having said that, where had the lions gone to?

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the pilot announce that they were now descending. She buckled her seat belt before putting her mp3 in the inside pocket of her jacket and putting her hood on and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't exactly supposed to turn her mp3 on but hey she doubted it would do any harm, and hopefully the hood and her hair would hide it. Now all she could do was hope that no one saw her and ratted her out.

_'__Avoid looking out the window, Lissanna; just don't look out the window,' _she chanted to herself, but it was useless as her eyes somehow found themselves drawn to the window. She suddenly felt sick and extremely dizzy, and it took all of her will power to keep all of the food in her stomach. She turned away from the window so fast she ended up smacking the old lady next to her with her hair. She groaned in desperation and let her bangs cover her eyes, her fear of heights momentarily forgotten.

_'__Yup, it's official. If I ever get told I'm riding a plane again, I will seriously run away,' _

Lissanna thought while willing the sickness to go away. After what felt like hours, the plane finally landed and had she not cared about the millions of germs littering the marble airport floors, she would have kissed it. For the next few minutes, after getting out of the plane Lissanna stumbled around a bit like a half dead zombie before she managed to walk normally. After a few minutes of waiting for her other suit case, she grabbed it and walked towards the waiting area to be picked up. As she listened to the J-rock music pumping into her ears, she sighed and thought,

_'__Let's see how this plays off.'_

**T.S.M.**

Artemis sat in his study looking at his computer screen where Holly was talking to him.

"So you're telling me that ever since this mist appeared people have been spotting recon officers even when they have their shield on, and you think it has a connection so you want to stay at Fowl manor for a few days without anyone knowing so you can survey the area?"

Artemis asked. He could see where they were coming from though. Their shielding stopped working at the same time some mysterious silver mist appears from seemingly nowhere. It was all too coincidental, something was definitely going on.

"Yeah that's about it so is it okay if I stay?" Holly responded. He agreed and was about to shut down when she mentioned something else.

"Foaly told me that a girl named Lissanna Levasque is coming to stay at the manor for about a year."

"Yes mother said she wanted to help her 'find peace within herself'. Not something I completely understand but she is staying here for a year, why?"

"She is currently under the watch list because for a few years now. There have been multiple accounts of her actually looking directly at LEP officers even when they have their shielding on, and while she hasn't exactly done anything I'm still suspicious of her."

"Holly, if she hasn't done anything up until now there is a very small chance that she'll do anything at all," he said. While he really didn't want Lissanna staying at the manor, he didn't really think she was of any threat. In his opinion, Holly was being paranoid, but regardless of what he said, he had no doubt that Holly would probably want him to put surveillance on her.

After a few more minutes of trying to convince Holly that this really wasn't necessary, he finally agreed. By the next night, Holly was to come to Fowl manor, when no one was awake and stay around for some time to do a patrol around the area to see if she could figure out where this silver mist was coming from and its connection to the fairy sightings. No one was supposed to know about this arrangement, save for Butler and Juliet, who was taking a break from wrestling. He said goodbye to Holly and Foaly, secretly wondering whether he'd ever get a social call.

Finding nothing else to do, Artemis set to writing one of psychological books he often wrote. He had just finished the second chapter when he heard knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, turning around to see who it was. The door opened to reveal one of the new maids his mother had hired.

"Your mother requested that you go down to the parlor"

Artemis nodded and sent her away before saving his files and leaving to go see what his mother wanted. Once he reached it, he found his mother chatting animatedly with a young girl who seemed around fifteen. She looked like she was trying to listen but he saw that her attention kept wavering. What really grabbed his attention was her long, straight hair: it was the color of lilacs. He came to the conclusion that she had dyed it though she didn't really seem like the kind of person who would do so.

"Mother, I was told me you needed me," Artemis said, finally speaking up. An amused smile graced his face as he watched relief flood over Lissanna's face.

"Oh Arty, you're here. Why don't you two introduce yourselves? And Arty, you can give Lissanna a tour of the manor so she doesn't get lost."

"Very well mother," He said, a forced smile replacing the previous expression on his face. He really had better things to do than walk around the manor, showing Lissanna around. And by the looks of it, she really would rather be doing something else, but when it came to his mother, he rarely had a say in anything that she told him to do.

"Great, well I'll leave you two to get to know each other, and Lissanna? I'm aware that you have to eat often or else you'll feel faint. You can go to the kitchen and get a snack or ask Butler to make you something."

"Okay, I will when I need to, but I think I'll be fine for now," Lissanna said, but he noticed that she was also forcing a smile. Artemis watched his mother walk out of the parlor and turned to Lissanna.

"Do I really need to get a tour of the whole place? I would be content enough to just know where my room, the kitchen, dining room and library, if you have one, are," she said with a bored expression.

"No doubt Mother wants us to 'bond' so I really don't think she'll be satisfied with a ten minute tour," he said and watched as she slumped her shoulders and groaned. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she stood straight, an idea obviously occurring to her.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a garden of some sort here, would you?"

"We have an indoor garden and outdoor garden behind the manor. We have fruit orchards nearby as well."

"Well since were supposed to 'bond'…" At this, Lissanna made quotation marks in the air. "… Why not take me to the gardens? That way you get to tell your mother that we hung out in the garden for a bit and I'm happy."

He raised an eyebrow at her reasoning but motioned her to follow any ways.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Artemis noticed her hair. Normally the chemicals in hair dye would ruin a person's hair but Lissanna's hair was actually healthier than most people.

"Your hair is natural isn't it"

"What made you come up with that conclusion?"

"it's not damaged like someone who's hair was dyed would be, though I do suppose you might be wearing a wig," he said and watched as she smiled slightly before her face returned to her dull bored expression.

"Nope, no wigs or dye, I am proud to say that my hair is 100 percent natural. To tell you the truth though, I was wondering when you'd ask about my hair color. You're the first one who doesn't automatically assume that I'm some punk who rebelled and dyed my hair."

Somehow, he did not have hard time imagining people think that. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the glass building that held the indoor garden. Once she walked inside, Lissanna acted like a different person than the girl he had met about half an hour ago. She walked around marveling at all the flowers and plants, looking closely at them. She looked like a child who had been given candy. He had the feeling that Lissanna would be spending quite a while in here. He should have probably brought something to do. It was too late now. No doubt his mother would get upset at him for leaving her alone.

He decided to instead just stroll through the garden for a bit seeing as he hadn't been here in a while, and perhaps use the time to think. He watched her sit down on the pavement and look at the flowers.

"Hi big brother"

He turned around to see his little sister Allen looking at him.

"Hello Allen what are you doing here"

"Looking at the flowers With Myles and Beckett, you know there are some weird ones over by that girl"

She said and pointed to Lissanna where something caught his eye. When he looked closely he noticed that it was some type of moving plant. He got a bit closer and watched as the flower that looked almost like a small person interacted with Lissanna. He was curious about it but decided to just ask Holly whether she knew about what it was.

He made a few rounds around the garden with Allen, chatting with her. Allen had very advanced speech and spoke like Myles and Beckett did when they were 3. Allen had just left to go join Myles and Beckett again when he finally noticed the silver mist surrounding all the plants. It wasn't as noticeable as it was in other places where it had appeared but if a person looked closely or knew what they were looking for it was right there. He walked back to Lissanna only to see her sprawled on the ground. He sighed as he noticed that she had fallen asleep with her navy and white stripped wool sweater as a makeshift pillow.

He looked at her again before going to ask Butler if he could move her to her bedroom. Lissanna was a very strange person and he somehow had the fleeting feeling that with her around and the mystery with the silver mist, things would surely get interesting around here.

* * *

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPPY :) **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR**

**YOUR OPINION SO YOU'RE WELCOME TO REVIEW :)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**


End file.
